I Got You
by Always so stubborn
Summary: Edward Cullen only hates one person in life and that's Bella Swan. Too bad his parents and Bella think they belong together. They say she's his soul mate. He thinks their nuts. A story of Obsession.Pretty Demons that won't let go and figuring out what it's like to really have someone that's got you.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello._

_In the first few chapters you will notice that the format is a little different. I did this because A. I had no clue how to set this up and B.I haven't saw a fic written in this POV on FFN yet, so I thought it would be fun to try. Its only in the introduction and then we skip to first party._

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Introduction

Narrator's POV

_* Narrator waddles to the mic*_

He's a little on the chubby side so it takes him longer than what it should to reach to podium. The people in the audience let out an annoyed sigh when he fumbles and drops the mic twice. Finally after rearranging his tie and wiping sweat from his flushed face he speaks. The audience is stunned when the balding guy lets out his first few words. His voice, a mix between Morgan Freeman and Ryan Seacrest.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen today's story is about a boy and a girl."_

The audience wears a duh expression because WTF? They've been reading fandom for years now and isn't it always about a boy and a girl?

*Please note that the slash room is two doors down, on the right. *

_"This story is about a boy and his demon."_

_"It's a story about a boy so cursed that he's blessed."_

_"In this story you'll see how one boy learns that not everything is as it seems and sometimes the greatest gift of all, always had you and always will."_

_"Lets meet this boy shall we?"_

_The narrator pauses to adjust his reading glasses. He clears his throat once..twice and then begins._

_"His name is Edward Cullen. He is 14 years old and today he's getting married for the fourteenth time."_

_"How is that possible you ask? "_

_"Well it's simple."_

It all started many years ago when Edwards mother Esmé met her best friend and "Soul Sister" Renée in college. Both his mother and Renée agreed early on that everything they did, they would do it together. It's a shame really, they had the wedding planned before they even had a groom, but eventually they found said groom and had a double wedding. His mom says it was the best day of her life. Well next to having him of course which happened a few years later much to Esme's disappointment. Like I said they planned to do everything together even conceive children, but quickly learned that when Renée got pregnant a year and a half before Edward's mom, not everything went according to plan. Later, his mom would say it was faith. Which brings me to his wife, Bella.

When Edward finally came into the world on a hot June day he had what most kids didn't. Of course he had two parents that loved you and even two God parents, but what most bloody babies freshly pushed from the womb didn't have was a girlfriend. Yep from the moment he was born, Edward Anthony Cullen was someone's boyfriend.

Remember when I said that Renée had a child first?

Well that child had a name… Bella.

Renée and Esmé said that it was love at first sight. Edward thinks it was just gas, but he keeps that to himself.

Esmé and Renee say that Bella took to Edward immediately and him to her, but that just here say. What they really mean was that Bella was obsessed with him immediately. Apparently young Bella thought it was ok to feed Edward _her _bottle and even _her _pacifier. Of course he had his own, but according to Edward that was Bella for you, always pushing. Always fucking there. Esmé says Bella's first word was "Love" which he totally blames on the rents seeing on how they insisted on calling him love around Bella. Something they still do.

Yep, you guessed it. In the middle of all the crazy cradle sharing and forced Eskimo kissing, Renee and Esme were the ringmasters and unfortunately for Edward the kids were puppets behind their little girl bedroom dreams.

_But of course they would fall in love and definitely they would get married._

_Say, you know what would be just the cutest thing?_

_What if they got married now?_

_So what that they are just 12 and 22 months old?_

_Their soul mates!_

_Hey I saw the cutest dress the other day and with a little sewing it would be an adorable wedding dress for Bella. _

So that was that Edward was a married man at just a year old. Esme and Renee loved the fake backyard wedding so much that they just had to do it again and _again. _Every fucking year on the planned date of their real wedding at the age of 18 on August 13th.

We begin now on number 14 which meant only 4 more before Edward is to become a real married man.

Chapter 1

Edward

I shuffle my feet and pull on the collar of my suit. I'm hot and fidgety. My feet hurt from the shiny black shoes that dad forced me to wear and I swear that I'm seconds from being stung by the bee that keeps flying over my head. I swat at it for the millionth time and breathe a long agonized sigh.

_It's mistaken for nerves._

The pastor aka dad squeezes my hand.

"Deep breaths son."

"I know how you feel. I was standing where you are now, remember?"

I don't correct him. I never speak my thoughts about Bella out loud.

I move to stand on one foot giving my right one a break for a minute before I shift and do the same to the left.

_God hurry up. _

Sweat tickles down my face and I have to remove my black framed glasses from my face to wipe the sweat off my nose.

I sigh again as I place them back on and look around my back yard. The trees are covered in pink lace and streamers of pink and white hang from my tree house. There's a large white tent set up a few yards away that will house the reception. I already know that the tables are decorated in white lace and a vase of pink roses sit atop each one.

_Pink is the demons favorite color. _

I'm about to do the foot break move again when the music starts.

This year we have a live band.

Little Kate, our neighbor walks down the aisle. She's the flower girl again this year. After her basket's empty, she moves to sit next to my mom in the front row of our arranged plastic lawn chairs. Mom gives Kate a big grin before tuning it on me. I grin back because hell _she's my mom. _Alice and Jasper are next to exit my house via the sliding glass door and if at all possible it seems to take them longer to make the carpeted walk than it did little Kate. Alice, best friend to demon, is dressed in a pink ballerina type dress that's flared out and literally stands to attention on both sides. Jasper's in a simple tux. Black pants, white shirt, red tie, and black jacket. The only difference about him this year than last is the black shades he wears.

"Men in Black glasses", he said while looking at himself in the mirror, holding up his hands to form a finger gun.

Rose and Emmett are next to walk down the pink carpet and they are fast. They practically run down the aisle. Well Emmett anyways, he drags Rose behind. When they reach Dad and I they split. Emmett on the left and Rose on the right. She glares at him as he all but shoves her to the bride's side. Esme laughs because he's always like this every year.

_It's all about the cake baby._

He like Jasper is doing the Men in Black thing with the shades.

_Why couldn't I wear shades? I wanna be a secret agent too. _

Their mission today; look after the bride and make sure she's safe. Apparently aliens are planning an attack.

_Don't I wish?_

_Please take her._

_Please._

The band starts playing the wedding march and everyone rises.

_Damn_

Dad squeezes my hand again and Mom and Renee start to sniffle. They already have their handkerchiefs out.

I see Charlie first. He moves slowly outside and turns passing a hand to help Bella out the door. She stands beside him when her pink heels touch the carpet and tucks her arm in his. She in a white fluffy dress with a train that extends well into my dining room. Her veil is down so I can't see her face, but this dress is far worse than last years. Bella had wanted a pink dress and even begged both sides of the family for it over the Sunday dinner that we have every week. Mom and Renee thought about it and even giggled into their wine glasses before telling _both _of us that it was important she wear the white dresses for along as she can because one of these days she wouldn't be able to. Dad and Charlie chuckled and Bella dream sighed, while I very nearly lost my dinner right there in front of everyone.

After a very long strut, the pretty demon and her father are at my side. Charlie places her hand in mine and then the wedding starts. I tap my foot inside my shoe and repeat the words I know by heart in my head as dad says the nuptials.

Finally it gets to the Do you part. And of course Bella does and like the big pussy that I am I mumble out an I do also. Then it's time for the most dreaded part of the affair. The only time that I actually kiss Bella Swan. True she kisses me all the time, but those times are brief lipped tucked in smacks. Unless she catches me off guard and then she actually kisses lip, but it's quick before I pull away and wipe off her demon saliva. My hands tremble when I rise up her veil. Again it's mistaken for nerves. It's not! When the vale is in place on top her head I look at her face. The big grin she wears is hard to miss as is the sparkle in her eyes.

_I love you, _she mouths.

I smile a small smile and lean in. I never say it back.

My lips hover over hers and I gulp.

_Just get it over with._

The thing with these after I do kisses is that each year there becoming more? _Wet._

This one tops all.

When my lips finally touch hers, she does what she's been doing since the fifth wedding. Her hands snake around my neck and wind themselves into my hair. She grabs a double fist full and pulls, bringing my head down further towards her, holding me in place. Her mouth parts and the brief scent of wintermint invades my senses before I have a tongue shoved down my throat. Here is where the good son role comes to play. Bella although 10 months older than I am is small. Really small. It would be so easy to unwind her grabby fingers and shove her away. It's times like these when I imagine myself storming out of the wedding only to return a few moments later to jab a finger in the pretty demons face and say I HATE YOU. My mom and dad would be upset and maybe cry, but they would eventually get over it. I think. I hope! It's with that uncertainty that I stay locked in Bella's grasp and find myself kissing her back because, how long is eventually? How long would I have to look into my parents faces before I didn't see the disappointment anymore?

_Fucking push over. _

Just as I'm feeling queasy and my stomach begins to turn, were startled apart by the cheering of the audience. Mom and Renee rush forward blabbering and sniffling.

"My babies…"

"My growing little Love boy…"

"Oh Bella boo…"

"I'm so happy!"

"How did we get such wonderful children?"

"You make us both so proud."

Charlie and Dad are next and they both do the man thing. The thing where they pull me close and slap me on the back hard_. _I have a theory and its that maybe if we hit him hard enough then maybe he won't tell anyone that we sob harder then Renee and Esme after the vows are said. It's true they do.

After everyone else hugs and kisses us we make our way to the reception. Bella never lets go of my arm.

_Cling much._

Once were in the tent and everyone's settled Bella and I cut the cake. Bella gracefully places a piece in my mouth as she does every year, careful not to drop any on my suit, or face. I, on the other hand enjoy this part. It's the only time I can fully torment my bride without being scolded. I grab a handful and make my move. My palm connects with Bella's face and I smear. I rub that shit in good. I curl my fingers around her temple and push my palm into her more, drilling sticky sugar into her pores. When I'm done I wipe my hands on her veil. Bella blinks and everyone laughs, she joins in with an uncertain chuckle after a few seconds, and I don't' miss the look of hurt on her face.

I frown.

_Why didn't I just feed it to her?_

Like the big dummy I am, I lean in to kiss her on her cake covered cheek.

_Sorry._

She beams back like nothing ever happened and kisses my lips.

_Cake from Swan's mouth is on my mouth. _

_Oh God!_

_My lips!_

_My poor innocent lips!_

Mom takes more pictures while dad and Charlie take turns dancing with Bella. Thankfully the rents agree with my dancing skills or lack thereof and only force me to dance with Bella once.

People join in and before long the whole wedding party is doing the electric slide. The exception being me. From my spot in the corner of the tent, I look at them every once in a while and pretend that I'm really not playing Angry Birds on my IPod under the table.

As dark approaches people begin slowly making their way outside where Dad has the car parked. The words JUST MARRIED are written on the back. Bella and I walk hand in hand towards the car as we duck and dive the rice that's being thrown. Once we're settled in the back, Dad turns towards us and like always asks "Where to?" And like always instead of answering Bella turns to me and raises her brows." Where to?."

I grin and like the boy I am yell, "Laser Tag."

Dad makes the short 10 foot drive to Bella's drive way and turns in. He shuts off the ignition once at her house and smiles looking at us in the rear view.

"Don't keep an old man waiting long."

He winks.

Bella and I slowly make our way into her house. I say slowly because I tripped twice over my long bony legs while walking the 20 or so steps to her front door. Once in her room Bella strides gracefully to her pink dresser while I fumble to my own black dresser that has at least fifty Spiderman stickers on it. When Bella had brought up the idea of storing my clothes in her room to our family I had freaked. Clothes meant changing and changing meant not going home which meant staying.. with the demon. Mom and dad said yes and like the coward I am said nothing. We went dresser shopping the next day and I did not go easy. Mom had suggested a white so it matches the all pink room that Bella had. I on the other hand choose black. What I expected to be a fight only turned into Bella saying "Whatever Love wants." I clenched my teeth, but said nothing until I saw the large pack of Spiderman stickers in the checkout line. It's safe to say that my plan to ugly up Bella's room with my dresser did not go the way I wanted. Not only did she not say anything to the large bulky, black dresser she also helped apply the stickers. It was almost like stealing something with cops helping you. Where was the crime?

"Could you help me with this?" A musical voice breaks me out of my glaring at the useless dresser.

I turn and see Bella standing way too close with her back towards me while looking over her shoulder.

"Please."

The way she looks now with her hair pushed to one side looking over her bare shoulder at me is a reminder of the only good thing about her. She's pretty! No! She beautiful! Sometime at night when I'm in bed and thinking about life and demons, I wonder why she chose me. Here I am a too tall, skinny body with stringy hair and big eyes that has to be covered with glasses to see.. boy. I'm a book nerd and one if not the biggest Harry Potter fan's in the world. I like magic cards and playing God of War. My ideal Friday night is beating my computer at Chess. What would a Barbie loving, soul baring, sparkling brown-eyed goddess want with me?

I shake my head to rid the dazzling effect the demon has and reach out a hand. I grab the zipper and pull a little hard. Ok a lot hard down and within seconds the back of Bella's dress is open and I'm back facing my dresser. I open it and blindly pull out a shirt. When I turn back around to head to Bella's conjoining bathroom she's staring at me in the same spot she was in.

"I'll make you happy, Edward."

"It's my life goal. I'm here for you."

"I'm yours. Always! Whatever you need."

"I got you."

I stand frozen for a few moments just staring into the brown of her eyes. The over head light shines in them and it's like I can just see the love glowing. Glowing for me. My heart does that funny thing again. It does it sometimes when I'm around the demon. Only when I'm around the demon. It almost feels like it has stopped beating. Like I need to hold my hand over it and force it to beat because for some reason I can't seem to breathe and I know that I need to breathe.

She turns away first this time and it's when I hear the opening of her dresser that I'm are able to catch my breath.

I scowl at her back.

_Stupid breathe stealing demon._

Thirty minutes later Bella and I are once again sliding into the back of dad's car, but this time instead of formal wedding wear we're in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Honeymoon at Laser Tag Hut here we come."

Dad backs out of Bella's yard and on to the street. Bella reaches over and grabs my hand and laces our fingers together.

I leave my hand in hers because dads watching and turn to look out the window.

I watch the trees and houses fly by.

I feel Bella rub her thumb over my wedding band and I just know that I'm so gonna kill her twice tonight during Laser Tag.

Through the reflection Bella see's my smile and she smile's back.

_She thinks she's the reason. _

_Too bad for her it's her death. _

_Prepare to get slaughtered, Darling. _

_**A/N I'm riding solo on this so if anyone knows someone, who knows someone, who knows a beta please send them my way.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N_ It's been awhile and I'm lame. Sorry. _

_A/N Twilight is not mine._

_I would like to take this time to thank my beta IHaveNoBeta. Thats, I have no beta. She did nothing to this story. If anyone can send a beta better than her my way I'd be one happy girl._

**Chapter 2**

Epov

In my short fourteen years of life I have experienced many things, one of which is fear. Like the kind when you hear a strange noise in a dark room and you swear that there's a 99% chance that when you turn on the light you're going to find a mass murderer. Or when you're laying n bed and you feel something touch your foot and you just know that when you lift the covers there's going to be a hungry tarantula getting ready to dig its fangs into your skin. Lots of fears. Lots of hold your hand over your heart while you stomach drops moments. All are horrible and equally startling, but then there's one, just one that's beats out all the rest. And today I totally got experience it.

_Go figure_

I was gone. Well not really gone, but not here. I wasn't anywhere. I just was. I was floating in peaceful darkness, surrounded by only the greatest of contentment when I was suddenly startled awake by a loud crash followed by demonic _crap_. There's no way to describe the panic that you feel in the moment. I once watched a kick ass movie called Wanted. You know the one with Angelina Jolie's ass?

Like I said kick ass.

Anyways from what I remember of that movie the characters had some sort of strange panic attack problem that caused them to get all strong and shit. They would be all normal and then bam enter the panic attack induced adrenaline rush that caused them to become all Vamp fast and kill everybody. This didn't happen to me. Time didn't slow. I didn't have supersonic vision and I'm certain almost positive that I could not fly. What I was sure of tough is that I was seconds away from a heart attack as setup in bed heaving fast, unsteady breaths.

Fear and Demons that's how my morning started.

_Fuck my life._

When I was finally able to slow my heart and reset my brain to alive mode, I took in the scene around me.

Pink Curtains.. Check.

Pink walls…check.

Pink carpet..check.

I look down, pink covers…check

I mentally groaned.

The rents had told me the most tragic news yesterday. Mom was leaving. She was abandoning me! Ok so maybe that's a little too dramatic, but she was leaving for the night. Dad also. Mom hadn't been sure if she would be joining dad on his trip to Seattle to speak at a medical conference until last night when they got the okay that she could tag along. I prayed that they'd say no. I prayed hard.

"Dear Lord, Please let all the rooms be full," I prayed.

Please PLEASE Lord, don't make me stay with the demon", I prayed again.

I almost sobbed saying that one.

As you can see it didn't work. Mom and Dad had left last night and since the next day was a school day, the idea of bringing their offspring along was never brought up. I was forced to stay the night with the rents number 2 and I had no problem with that. I loved Charlie and Renee just like my real mom and dad. The problem is their spun.

Their demon spun.

The person responsible for crushing my dream of ever being a kick ass assassin with panic attack deficiencies.

The same person who is now bent over picking up the spilled contents of her purse, mumbling about useless contraptions. Her eyes go wide when she looks up. What a sight I must be because not a second after the last piece of whatever was in her purse is picked up, it's on the floor again. _And again with the crash._

Her hands fly to her mouth in shock. "Oh my god Love, I'm so sorry."

She's in front of me in a blink, holding my face between her palms.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes roam my face searching and finding my distress. She frowns and uses her thumb to wipe sweat off the bridge of my noise.

"That stupid purse, I swear it's going to be the death of me."

I blink.

A glint of hope.

Less distress.

A lot less.

Gone.

Dead.

She said dead.

_Fuck yes._

She smiles sensing my mood change.

"Where you dreaming?" She asks. Her voice dropping its worry, turning sickly sweet.

"I bet they were good dreams. Were they good dreams, Love?"

I don't answer too lost in my thoughts.

In my parents closest, wrapped in a Cole's bag is a purse that mom purchased a few days earlier. She's saving it to give to Bella for a birthday gift. I'm thinking of ways to get rid of the Demon I mean purse when I feel wetness on my lips. I start back to reality and jerk my head back away from Bella's kiss. The movement causes her hands to drop as does her smile. Her lips press in a thin line and her shoulders drop. She exhales and I turn not wanting to see the reaction my rejection caused. I lay back down and turn on my side to face the wall. I frown when I notice that there's no light coming from the window. It's still dark. I look at the clock on my night table. 5:30 it reads. School doesn't start till 8 and I never wake before 7. I turn, about to ask her why the fuck she's awake and to go back to sleep when my hand brushes denim. She's already dressed? Why?

"Why are you already dressed?"

She's still looking down at the covers, her fingers picking at the loose threads. She sighs, but doesn't look up as she answers.

"Some people have to work on their beauty Edward." It doesn't come naturally."

A mystery.

A Demon mystery that I'll never understand.

A mystery as to why my heart hurts like _really _hurts when she says shit like this.

I bang my head on the pillow and run my hands over my face. I'm pissed that she makes me feel like this.

"What the fuck, Bella?" I ask moving my hands to she can see my glare.

"Your damn beautiful and you know it."

She doesn't know it.

She shakes her head still not looking at me.

"I'm not," she insists.

I exhale turning towards her on my side, tucking my arm under the pillow.

"I envy girls like Rosalie. No make up, nothing. They just wake up beautiful. I just…"

"Fuck Rose," I say interrupting her.

"You are ten times hotter then she is."

I speak the truth.

The demon's fucking beautiful.

"You think that's beauty, Bella?"

She doesn't answer.

"Look at me."

She does and it's with moist eyes.

Shining.

Liquid brown with flakes of gold.

Beautiful.

So fucking beautiful.

For a moment just a moment there's nothing. I feel nothing. I am nothing. I just am. I'm just a boy in a bed looking at something that I can't even begin to understand. I don't understand. I just exist. I'm not dead or living. I don't even need air.

"You take my breath away, Bella."

She smiles.

Why is she smiling?

Fuck, Did I say that out loud?

Fuck I did.

Moment gone.

Never happened.

Nope, never.

Ever!

She's still looking when her eyes get that look.

I hate that look!

Hooded and zeroed in.

She licks her lips, staring at me. She leans in.

Closer.

Closer.

Panic Fucking Attack.

Is that a dog I hear? The only dog on our block, 9 houses down.

Super Hearing.

Angelina Jolie's ass.

"Bacon," I yell.

She startles and leans back.

"Bacon?"

I nod," yeah, I want bacon."

I nod again just to be sure she understands,"Bacon."

"Umm, okay I'll see what I can do" she getting off the bed and looking at me like I'm stupid.

_Fuck her._

_She's stupid. _

_Stupid demon. _

"You cook it," I demand too loudly for the quiet room.

Lots of things the mom number 2 can do. Cooking bacon is not one of them.

She laughs on her way out the door.

"Got you, love"

After 30 minutes of tossing and turning I finally admit defeat and get out of bed. I stumble and wobble my may to the bathroom only tripping twice on absolutely nothing. After I pee, shower, brush my teeth and pee again I check the time noting that it's only 6:30. Not wanting to go downstairs and join the demon yet I turn on Bella's flat screen and play some Call of Duty on the Xbox360 that Bella got me as a gift for Christmas last year. I imagine most guys would love such a gift from their girlfriend ..I mean _wife _except I already had one at my house, in my room. The place where it wasn't the demon's room, but mine. So why else would I need another one for? Mine worked fine the last I checked. Oh right it's for me. For when I stay with the demon. In a room that is not mine and is shared with a demon.

Did I forget to mention the demon?

No?

Well moving on.

The screen pops up and I see that Emmett's online. I grab the headset and put it on.

"What's up Fucker," Emmett's voice booms through the ear piece.

I answer back sighing, "Same ole. I slept with a Demon last night."

"No shit?" Emmett asks, "You hit that?"

_What?_

_What!_

"Oh man, is she a screamer? Gusher? You know Jenna Jamison is …."

I snatch the headset off and throw it back on the dresser. I think it knows to cower because it falls to the floor by my feet. I kick it. It doesn't fly far enough. I stomp over to where it landed and kick it again. It breaks as it hits the wall.

_I'm cool. _

I calmly walk to the bed and sit on the edge. I reach down and pick up the controller from the floor. I wait 30 seconds for a new game to start. I make sure I'm in with Emmett. I am and for the next 20 minutes I slaughter that fucker. I kill him over and over until he gets tired of dying and goes offline.

_Coward Fucker._

Another 10 minutes go by and the evil words that Emmett spoke have left.

_Forgotten._

_Never happened._

_Hear no evil. _

_I never heard those words._

_Gushing and Demons._

_Gushing Demons, nope never heard of such a thing. _

_What is that?_

When the clock hits 7 I turn off the Xbox and stand. I stretch. I groan, enjoying the sounds of my bones popping. By 7:05 I have given up on handicapping myself and trot downstairs. I grab the railing when trip on the bottom step.

"Easy there Love." Renee says fluffing my hair as she passes on her way to the kitchen. I follow, my nose leading me towards the world's most mouth-watering scent; Breakfast. Once in the kitchen I'm greeted with a kinda homie feeling. The feeling you only get at home. Renee's walking around the table pouring Orange juice into each glass. She stops when she reaches Charlie and clears her throat. He looks up from his paper and it doesn't take a genius to get the hint in Renee's gaze. He folds the paper and sits it down. He won't pick it back up until tonight while he waits for dinner to be served. Renee smiles down at him as he holds up his glass to be filled, his cheeks flushed from being scolded. She moves on to the next glass having to pick it up seeing as how the demon is absent from her chair. She sits it down when it's full.

"How much longer, baby?"

My gaze turns away from the table and towards the stove where Bella stands.

"I'm done." She answers her mother, taking the last of the pancakes out of the skillet. She puts them on a plate that's already stacked high of heavenly goodness. She picks it up and walks towards the table, pausing when she sees me in the door way.

"Love," She greets with a smile. "What are you doing standing there? Come sit down."

I fight down urge to rebel and stay standing.

_Bossy Bitch._

Charlie and Renee both throw a smile in my direction. I smile back as I sit picking up my glass of orange juice.

"Morning Love," Renee sits down and scoots her chair to the table.

I swallow, "Morning."

Bella places the last of Breakfast on the table and sits down in the seat next to mine.

It's too close, but I figure it would be rude to scoot my chair over so I leave it alone.

The kitchen soon turns quiet, everyone simply enjoying their meal. It's peaceful, _nice. _I'm cutting into my eggs when Charlie speaks, his fork pausing mid air.

"So Lover Boy," he stops to make sure he's got my attention. He does.

"Heard the bead squeaking last night."

_Umm, what?_

I must have been wearing my confusion because he winks and adds, "Just thought you'd like to know.

He shoves scrambled eggs into his mouth.

" Just in case you didn't…" mouth full, chewing, "You know? Know that I know…."

_Yeah, still lost._

_In English please._

He swallows and gives me a big cheeky grin.

" that the bed you slept in last night _squeaked_."

_Oh!_

_Oh God!_

_Please no!_

"It squeaked a lot."

Renee turns to Bella," It did?"

_ . No._

Renee's eyes are wide, excited. "Did it, baby?"

"Did _your_ bed squeak?"

_Please._

She looks at me, "You made baby's bed squeak?"

_Fuck no!_

Charlie nods and answers for me, "He did I tell you."

_Did not!_

"There was squeaking."

_Only in your brain Charlie._

"I thought at first that I was hearing things, you know?"

He's talking to Renee. She nods her head urging him on.

"But then I heard it again and I thought, no it can't be."

_I'm begging you higher power._

"I thought I was making it up in my head."

_Please…_

"You know hearing what I wanted to happen and all, but no.." He says jabbing a thumb in my direction, "It squeaked and squeaked."

_Please shut this man the hell up._

"It started off slow and then it got faster."

"And faster."

_I can't breathe_

Renee's eyes are wide as her grin. She focused only on Charlie.

"Faster…"

Faster.."

_Please!_

"a little bit slower."

_Need air!_

"just a little slower..

"Faster..

"Faster..

_Everything's blurry. Why is everything blurry?_

Faster.

_Is that a tear I feel?_

Faster..

"and then it stops."

The tables silent. Everything's still. Everything except my brain. It's running full speed towards a brick wall. Words like gushing and screaming urge it on. Faster and Faster. Renee picks up her orange juice. She takes a large gulp. She sits it back down. The thud that it makes when it hits the table breaks me. Everyone gasps when I start to sob. I sob hard. Its loud shouty sobs that come from deep with my stomach. The table shakes with my gut heaves. I raise my hands to my face and sob into them. I yell and ask why me? I ask that a lot. Bella rushes out of her chair in a haste. It starches tile with her jerky movement and then tips over. The bang is muffled by my torment. Bella's at my side in a flash. She stands by my chair and grabs my head, forcing it into her chest. My temple touches her tit. I sob harder. Bella pulls tighter. She rubbing my hair and murmuring sweet words. Charlie tries to say something to me. Bella's words turn to acid. She's yelling at her father. Her voice is loud and intimidating. He shut's up with a whispered sorry. Renee doesn't even try to speak. She's probably afraid to. Afraid of her daughter.

_I told you she was a demon._

My voice gives out and my sobs turn scratchy. Bella nudges my arm. "Here love drink this."

I lift my head from my hands and snatch the glass from her. I drink it all in a gulp. Bella snaps her fingers at her mother and points to the glass. Renee goes running. I sniffle and try to calm. My nose runs. I wipe it with my sleeve. Renee hands Bella the new glass of juice. This one goes down slower. The coolness is heaven to my raw lungs.

"Feel better?" Bella's still rubbing my head. She's keeping sweaty strands out of my eyes. I pull my face from her chest and nod. I look up at her and see my sorrow shining back. Brown is wet red. Her bottom lip trembles.

"Good," her voice cracks with the word. The sound makes my heart hurt. I hand her my left over orange juice. She drinks it and when she speaks her words are clear.

"Come let's get you another shirt."

Charlie and Renee both silently watch us leave the room. I catch a glimpse of their remorse as we turn to the stairs.

_Good. They deserve it._

Ten minutes later Bella and I are trotting back downstairs and out the front door. Charlie and Renee are already in the car waiting for us when we step outside. On our way to the car I stumble twice. Bella catches me both times telling me she's got me. I don't even bother shrugging off her hand after the second time. Once we reach the car I open the door and motion for Bella to get in first. She smiles and releases the death grip she had on my arm. I rub it and climb in after her. I slam the door to hard. It loud and I wince. Even though the sobbing fit subsided my headache did not. Bella notices and scoots away from her door to sit in the middle. That's a lie. She doesn't settle for the middle. She glues herself to my side. I leave it alone and reach above my head for the seatbelt. Bella grabs it middle ways down and fastens it at her hip. Were cramped together and the door handle is digging into my side, but I stay quiet. I do however look longingly at the half empty seat beside Bella. It looks like heaven. Charlie starts the car up and adjusts the rear view mirror. He looks left then right. When he satisfied he pulls out of the drive way. By the time we reach the end of our street and pull onto the freeway Renee's singing along to This Kiss and Bella's got her head on my shoulder. She's twirling my hair between her fingers and humming along with that other Demon called Faith Hill . Fucking hate that song! Thank fuck it's only a five minute drive.

The car slows to a stop outside of school. The seat belt's off and I'm out before Charlie even puts the Mercedes in park. I step up onto the curb and wait for Bella. Through the still open door I see her reach over and grab money from Charlie. She kisses her parents bye and steps out. I peer through the door and do the same minus kissing. Charlie hands me ten dollars with a small smile. His eyes are still guilty. I shrug and smile back. I'm over it. I shut the door and the rents drive off. Bella latches onto my arm and we walk.

Monday's at Forks High are loud and annoying. Everyone's amped up and looking for an ear. They have two days of gossip to tell and eager people that listen. Eric got the new Resident Evil. It's okay, but not as good as the last. He just wishes he could pass level four. Lauren bought a new sweater that makes her boobs look bigger. Her dad agreed so she didn't get to wear it. She's totally going to though when she and Tyler hang out next weekend. Mike and his parents went camping. Jessica tagged along. She says they made it to third base. Angela Webber asks what third base is. Bella and I stop walking when we reach our friends. She untangles our arms and turns our locker combination. Yes I said ours. When it opens I reach over her head and grab my algebra book. It's the one with all the papers stuffed inside it. Bella grabs hers and a binder and shuts the locker back. She turns to our friends and for the next ten minutes until the bell rings for class we are the ear for Alice, Jasper Rose and Emmett. I don't have time to go into details as to what they did all weekend.

In Algebra Bella and I take our seats. She's in the desk to my left and Mike's to my right. He's says it was a homerun. It's a lie, but Tyler who sits behind him is eating it up. Bella gives me a concerned look when I hear the word gushing. Thankfully the teacher starts class and numbers replace all thoughts of wet demons. English and lunch pass by the same as always. Jessica and Mike having broke up some time in between glare at each other the whole lunch period. She swears it was just third base. Mike says he can prove it. He pulls out an empty condom wrapper and shows the table. It's an XXl so I know it's not his as does all the other guys were sitting with. We do have gym with the guy after all. When the bell rings for Biology I walk to the classroom. A demon rode on my back the whole way. Outside the lunchroom Bella had decided that she didn't want to walk and then made me her personal taxi cab. I drop her in the one of the two chairs at our lab table. I groan as the weight's lifted and sit down. Heaven. There's supplies set out on each table. Beakers and telescopes are all set out. I fold my hands together and inspect each object silently wondering what today's assignment is. Bella however isn't fine with wondering and fingers with each object on our table. Nosy Demon. She twists and turns squinting when she picks up an item she doesn't know. She thrusts a beaker filled with a clear liquid in my direction.

"What is it?"

I shrug and scoot away from her hand.

"Acid maybe."

Bella's face pales and slowly so slowly she places the beaker back on the table. She copies my pose and folds her hands under the table also.

Eric and Tyler spill their beaker. It gets on Eric. He doesn't melt.

"Maybe not."

Mr Banner walks in and frowns at the boys. He asks them what if it had been acid. He tells them to never touch things that they don't know what it is. He gives them dentition. Bella blushes while Mr. Banner scolds the boys. I smirk. Mr. Banner clears his throat and addresses the class. He says for the next weeks were going to be studying germs. He tells us that we have to write a paper that's due the following Monday about everything we've learned. He then tells me bad news. Were working with partners. Everyone cheers and starts picking people. Bella grabs my arm. She doesn't let go even as Mr. Banner say that he's picking the partners. I imagine he knows to put Bella and I together. The last teacher that didn't got suspended for a month for "inappropriate behavior". Bella had flipped and the parents pulled strings. Bet you didn't know that S comes before C .Yep its Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan, and Edward Cullen. Teachers totally had the alphabet wrong. Edward and Bella always sit next to each other and are always partners.

Mr. Banner walks around the room. He rubs his chin as he goes, thinking. He points to Mike and then at Lauren.

"You two together."

Tyler and Jessica grumble as Mike walks to his new table. Jessica moves to Ben's table. Tyler gets seated with Eric who glare at each other the whole time. Mr. Banner switches a few other people before he reaches mine and Bella's table. Bella's drawing a heart on my hand and doesn't look up as he approaches. I do however. There are 13 people in our Biology class so whenever we partner up there's always one left out. That person is almost always Angela who swears she doesn't mind being alone. Bella's writing her name in the heart when Mr. Banner clears his throat.

"Angela, "he points to the table behind us, "your with Edward."

My heart stops. Literally. Bella stops drawing my heart and looks up. She freezes. It's taking her brain a moment to catch up. My brain however doesn't need any time and as she's having her silent freak out my minds turns. No demon. Like I don't have to be her partner. I'm Angela's. Sweet shy Angela. Angela as in not Bella, Angela?

Hell motherfucking yes.

There's a party going on in my head and I'm in the middle of a keg stand when Bella finally grasps what's happening. The rest of the class must have been just as shocked because they all gasp.

"What did you just say?" Bella's teeth are clenched. The words are growled out.

Mr. Banner nods and curls his finger above Bella's head. "Come on Angela."

"Wait. What?" Bella turns in her seat and glares at Angela. Angela stills and sits back down. Bella turns back to Mr. Banner. "You can't be serious!"

Mr. Banner calls out to Angela again louder this time, "Come."

_Inside my head ,at the party I'm chugging from a red solo cup. _

Bella is louder, "Stay."

Angela is doing a shuffle between our tables. Her eyes dart between Mr. Banner and Bella then to the rest of the class. All eyes are on her. She blushes.

"Come."

The class looks to our teacher.

"Stay!"

Now at Bella.

_Meanwhile in my head I toss the cup aside and start drinking from the tap._

"Mrs. Webber, now!"

"No! Not now Mrs. Webber, NEVER!"

"Mrs. Webber, who's the teacher here?"

_I laugh when I tip over a plant and apologize to it. I just said I was sorry to a plant. I'm sooo wasted!_

Angela finally stops shuffling and walks to our table. She stands beside the chair Bella's sitting in. "You are Mr. Banner." Her voice is soft almost unsure.

Mr. Banner nods, "Yes I am and if you Mrs. Swan don't learn that very soon you will be joining Mike and Eric in detention today."

Mr Banner folds his arms over his chest and raises his eyebrows.

_I'm on the kitchen table doing the party boy dance. PARTY! PARTY!_

Bella spits and huffs."But…but..but "

"Now Mrs. Swan." He points to the empty table behind us.

Bella stands and turns to me. I keep my eyes on the teacher. I don't dare look.

"love," she whispers. Her voice is pleading.

I count Mr. Banner's suit buttons.

"Mrs. Swan if you're not in that seat in the next five seconds its detention for a week."

Bella exhales and in my perpetual I see her shoulders drop. She walks past Angela shoulder checking her as she passes," Home wrecker."

"Dentition this afternoon, Mrs. Swan."

Bella flops down into her chair and huffs," Whatever."

_I'm stomach down on the table holding onto the sides so I won't fall off. The damn thing won't stop moving. _

Angela moves the chair a little and sits down. She's trembling.

Bella huffs and shouts behind us, "That's too close. You don't need to be that close."

Angela gasp and scoots away.

"A little more."

Angela moves her chair again.

"More."

"Enough! Angela please get your chair out of the aisle and at the table where it belongs."

"Anyone else says another word then its detention for a month."

Nobody says anything.

Mr. Banner nods and turns to walk back to his desk.

"I'm calling my momma," Bella grumbles and I just know that her hands are folded at her chest with her lip stuck out.

"Call her," Mr. Banner calls out over his shoulder.

Bella huffs again but remains quiet.

"Ok class today's topic is Germs and where they live."

Mr. Banner puts his glasses on and grabs a dry erase marker.

"First off can anyone tell me what a germ is?"

Eric raises his hand.

"Yes Eric."

"Umm, it a…

There's a loud screeching noise that drowns out his answer.

Everyone turns to Bella. She stares right back. No shame.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said a Germ is..

It sounds again and everyone turns back to look. Everyone except Bella who is currently leaning over her table. It screeches again as it moves forward. Closer

"Mrs. Swan is there a problem?"

Bella looks up and around. She smiles at the teacher "Nope."

She goes to sit back down only to realize that her chair is a few inches away from the table. She moves it forward and flops down.

Mr. Banner turns back to the board. "Again Eric."

"Germs are things that…

The table scratches across the floor again and again. Everyone turns.

Bella who's table was a few feet behind is now almost touching the backs of our chairs. She's standing on her knees in her chair peering over Angela's shoulder. She twists and turns a frown appearing on her face. I realize what she's doing and groan.

Jealous Bitch.

When its apparent that no matter how far she sticks her neck out she tries another tactic. One of her knees reaches up toward the table and then the other. She crawls over towards the edge nearest to us. She rights herself and stands on both knees. I can do nothing but watch in horror as she leans over Angela's shoulder. Angela's hair moves as Bella blows out a breath. Angela who never looked up from her book while Bella inched the table closer, tenses. Bella leans in to her a little further "Where's those hands Angela?"

Mr. Banner marches to the door and flings it open. "Mrs. Swan get out of my class."

"A germ is something that makes us sick."

"My momma told me about girls like you. You wanna know what she called them Angela?" Bella asks right next to her ear.

" Great answer Eric," Eric says. "How did you get so smart?"

"Well it's easy Mr. Banner..

Bella's voice blocks out Eric talking to himself.

"She calls them cheap. Easy. Sluts. She calls them parasites."

"MRS. SWAN," Mr. Banner bellows.

Pink bubble gum lips sneer, "you will not live off of my life."

Bella scoots across the table to the other side and steps down. She adjusts her skirt and then prances towards the door. She stops at the entrance and smiles. Its wicked and demon like, full of evil promises. "My name is Bella Swan," she says. "That boy over there is Edward. He's my almost real husband. He mine and mine alone. I don't share and you don't scare me. You will do well to remember that in the future."

She leaves and the sound of her heels clicking down the hall is like nails to my ears.

_In my head I'm hunched over a toilet dry heaving and fighting off the world's worst headache. _

The party no matter how fun it was while it lasted is nowhere near worth the trouble is leaves afterwards.

Mr. Banner closes the door with triumph on his face and a spring in his step. He relaxes and settles back into teaching. I on the other hand am regretting every move that happened in the last twenty minutes. I thought I could fight off the demon. I thought I could get away. I did get away, but at what price. Before Bella ever turned the corner to the main office she'd have her phone out. She'll whine and cry pretty demon tears until she was heard. She scream about injustice and true love. Everyone's heart will break and the demon will use this to her advantage. I watch Mr. Banner as he scribbles and I know that no matter how bad I think it is, it won't be nothing compared to what he really gets.

By the time class finishes I have learned two things. First is that I will never drink the schools water again. I learned that no matter how clean it looks there are a million little germs that live inside that are just waiting to make me a snotty boy. The Second is that Angela Webber is the world's worst lab partner ever. When I asked her questions she often had to repeat the answer over and over again. My ears are good, but not that good. Her mumbling and shy voice had my ears straining. I'm sure I wrote half the answers she said down wrong. And don't even get me started on the allergies. You thought I was bad try listening to someone sniffling for forty-five minutes. It'll drive you mad. Needless to say that I was one happy boy by the time the bell rung. I all but flew out of class. I stopped at the exit. I wasn't happy anymore.

"Hello Love," My mother greets.

Oh hell..

Lots of fears. Tons of them even. All horrifying and equally startling, but then there's one just one that beats out all the others. It's worse than the spiders and the snakes. It's worse than being woken up by death adding purses and straight from hell demons. This fear is the one that makes you wanna drop to your knees and scream _I'll be a good boy, I promise. _This fear I got to experience today. Right this second in fact because right as I'm leaving the class and Mrs. Sniffs A lot behind, I run smack dab into the principle. Trust that it's not the principle that I'm worried about. No she's just a worm. It's the five people standing on the other side of the hall leaning against the lockers that are the snakes.

The students come rushing by me. They push and shove wondering why the hell I'm frozen in the door way. They stop when they see Mrs. Cope. When they see my family standing there they gasp. I even hear a poor Cullen from one of them. None of them stick around to see the show. Angela is the last to leave. She walks slowly out the door. Her head down and hair over her face.

"Leech, Bella calls out behind her.

She isn't scolded. My family's busy starring daggers at the side of her head. Angela hurry's pass and turns the corner. I almost feel sorry for her until I turn away from her to my family. If the look they gave Angela could boil water then the one their giving me could easily char steel. I gulp.

"It was all them," I blurt arms raised in surrender . "That evil home wrecking leech and Mr. Banner."

"I swear."

"I wanted to be with Bella."

I promise. I plead. I make my voice low and make agony come through my mouth.

"I hated it. I missed her and it was cold. So fucking cold. "

Go ahead and call me a sellout. I don't give a fuck. At least I'll be alive to see my fifteenth.

My parent's eyes soften.

"Oh love, we know it wasn't your fault."

Rents number 2 nod their heads agreeing.

I realize in that moment that they were never mad at me. It was the man standing behind me that had their hate.

"Why don't you and Bella go ahead and go to your next class," Mrs. Cope suggests.

My parents turn their glaring gaze away from Mr. Banner and each gives me a smile.

"We got this Edward," Charlie tells me.

I breathe a sigh of relief and rush towards Bella. I make a show. I grab her hand and kiss it. I make my eyes that liquid truth that girls gush about and drop my voice. "I will never let anyone ever split us up again Bella. Never!" I'm laying it on a bit thick, but who the hell cares. The rents are eating it up. So is Bella who looks likes she about ready to hump my leg. I wanna vomit. Instead I say" Not even this bad man right here." I look at Mr. Banner "You are a bad man and I hope you get what you deserve."

In all honesty the man deserves free hookers and lots of them, but hell if I'm saying that out loud.

"Let's leave Bella, that man's making me wanna spit." I make a show of sneering at him. I grab Bella's hand and tug it. She follows giddy.

"And may God have no mercy on your soul Martin Banner." I huff and turn my back to my family and teachers and drag Bella down the hall.

Please God have mercy on him.

I mummer sweet promises loud enough so they hear the whole way. We about to turn the corner and out of their sight where I planned on dropping Bella's hand and this fucking show when Bella tugs at my arm. She pulls me forward and leans back against the lockers. Her free arm snakes around my back and pulls me towards her. Oh Fuck!

Why the hell did I lay it on so fucking thick? I look down the hall and see seven pairs of eyes on us.

Fuck!

I look back at Bella in time to see her lick her lips. I look back at the rents and see Dad's face. He's the only one not looking at us. His gaze is all on Mr. Banner. I look back at the demon so fucking thankful that instead of burning steel I see hooded brown. I smile and raise my free hand above her head, resting it on the lockers.

"Want me to kiss you baby?"

She nods and bites her lip,"Yeah"

"Then close your eyes."

I have no desire to look at demon lust anymore.

"Want it."

Her eyes are still closed, "please."

"Here?" I mummer kissing her cheek.

She shakes her head.

"Here?" The other cheek.

She shakes her head again.

I lean down and kiss the side of her mouth. I hit the tip of her smile.

"A little to the left, "she breaths.

Demanding greedy bitch.

I kiss her lips and I kiss them again. It's not enough for the Demon. She wants tongue. I dive in and remember that its so much better than my parents anger. I give them a show. Its my suck up show and it always works. I open my mouth over Bella's and close it over her lips. My tongue darts out at the same time hers does. I swipe it over hers and close my mouth around strawberry lips. I open our mouths back up and lick her tongue again. When I close our mouths this time I suck in her bottom lip. I eat gloss off. I move my head and hers so the next pass I can take in her top lip. I keep moving between top and bottom. My tongue never leaving hers. I'm getting into it and so is umm something else when Bella pulls away.

What the fuck!

I pull back and frown.

"What?"

She just stares. I stare back. We don't blink. Don't speak. We just look.

Cheering from down the hall breaks our spell .Bella and I both turn and laugh when we see its our parents. Mom's got the Iphone out and Renee is about in tears. Dad and Charlie look smug.

At least they're not mad.

Bella rights herself and grabs my hand. I try to ignore looking at her swollen lips. I look once. There wet with my spit. She tugs my hand and the last thing I hear before we turn the corner is Charlie telling my dad about Bella's bed squeaking.

"Told you I heard it."

Its when we reach Art class and are about to enter when we hear the yelling start up. The shut door does nothing to block out the sounds of my family. Their shouts carry on for half the class and I know only then when its ended that the demon once again got me.

Thanks for reading.

Tune in next time to hear Edward say, what the hell is she painting? Are those aliens? What the hell is wrong with their heads? Oh look that one is wearing glasses like mine. Oh god not aliens. She painted us. Who is that little person? Our daughter? The fuck? Is she part a sea monster?


End file.
